


Don't Run

by ChangeableConsistency



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe-Almost completely unrecognizable, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/ChangeableConsistency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Grayson loves to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Run

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so please let me know if this is false advertising, if I should change the labels or add any notes; or really any other comments or criticisms.
> 
> This is a smaller work from a larger universe that I have been dabbling in. I may or may not write more for it. This is set in the early/mid 1800's. Alice is a female Dick Grayson; her parents are adventurers instead of acrobats. I wasn't able to find any really good sources for Genderswapped Dick, so I just went with the name Alice.
> 
> Spoilery notes at the end (Not that kind of Spoiler. Yet.)

5  
"Don't run," Nana scolded as Alice sprinted down the stairs. "Tis'nt ladylike."

Maman was finally back from her trip to the continent. Alice missed her dreadfully whenever she was away. Maman never made her wear the stiff pinafore she hated, and let her "run wild like a billy goat", and went camping under the stars with her. _And_ she was sure to have brought home exotic sweets.

She ignored her minder and was swept up into her mother's arms.

"It's all right, Aiofe," Maman said as she kissed Alice's cheeks half a dozen times. "There is a time and place to be a Lady and time enough for my little bird to learn them."

10  
"Don't run," Mr. James, Daddy's First Mate, yelled,"Deck's slipperier than an oiled eel! Ye need to get below deck, lassie. Storm's pickin' up and yer da wont be thankin' me if yer swept overboard."

Alice laughed and kept running until she reached Daddy at the wheel.

"Let me help!" she shouted over the wind. He laughed with her as she started to tie herself to the wheel with nimble fingers.

20  
"Don't Run," the ruffian called after her.

Alice hitched her ragged skirts up and headed for the nearest alleyway. If only her parents could see her now: dirt marred her face and her gown showed more than was decent; she barely kept apace of the brute as she twisted and turned deeper into the Dials. Luck was against her. Again. She should have gone down to the docks instead.

She skidded to a stop at a dead end and turned to face her pursuer. He slowed and approached her slowly, and then froze as a tall man leaped over the wall and another smaller figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Don't Run," she said with a predatory smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Alice is cursing her bad luck because they keep finding common criminals instead of the specific villain they've been trying to find for several months. She's been playing bait, Tim has been her Robin and Clark has been helping out.
> 
> Seriously Y'all, the AU-ness of this setting is ridiculous and I shouldn't be allowed near a keyboard.


End file.
